HetaliaO's
by MoonlightNinja55
Summary: Tired of the same old cereal? Have the need to raise your I.Q.? Start your morning with history! Hetalia-O's!


**Hetalia-O's**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Hetalia**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

How many times has this happened to you?

You're sitting at home, eating a bowl of that same old soggy cereal while trying to read and translate your history textbook into words you can understand. Suddenly, you scream in frustration, slap your cereal bowl away from you, and thrust your history textbook out the window. Your window shatters and that history textbook just so happened to hit a girl scout's cat and that cat just so happened to have been on its ninth and last life until you smacked it. Now that girl scout is suing you and you have no money to hire a lawyer. You lose the case and are sentenced to not only jail, but you must watch while being strapped to a chair by duct tape as the girl scout beats your precious high tech computer, the gateway to a world of fanfics and friends who don't judge you, with a tennis racket. (Yeah, that girl scout REALLY loved that cat…)

"If only I didn't have such boring cereal and could decipher the secrets of my history textbook!" you cry.

Well, now you can! With Hetalia-O's!

A box of Hetalia-O's appears magically in your hands. You gasp in surprise and pour some into your bowl.

"Mmm! Delicious!" you chirp.

Hetalia-O's are shaped just like the characters from Hetalia, such as Japan, Germany, Italy, America, England, Russia, China, France, and more! Each box comes with a different figurine of any nation holding their respective flag! Collect them all and we'll send you Hetalia Seasons 1-4 on DVD! That's right! Hetalia Seasons 1-4!

"I got a Hungary figurine!" a girl exclaimed. "She's holding a frying pan too!"

"I got a Switzerland figurine!" a boy exclaimed. "He's holding a tiny gun! Aww, it doesn't work though…"

"Hey! I got a polar bear!" another girl exclaimed. "He's so adorable!"

The polar bear looked up at her. "Who are you?"

Somewhere, a certain Canadian cried out dramatically, "KUMAJIMA!"

Besides being a delight to your taste buds, Hetalia-O's are also educational!

"My child used to be terrible at History," said a mom. "But with the historical facts put into games on the back of Hetalia-O's, learning is now fun and tasty!" She holds up her child's history test with a big fat letter "A" marked in red and smiles. "Making my child's day and my day brighter!"

You can also choose from different types of Hetalia-O's! Buy the Axis Powers brand if you want Italy, Germany, and Japan! Or buy the Allies brand if you want England, China, France, America, and Russia! (I didn't miss anyone, did I?) Or buy the Character themed brands if you only want a certain character!

"Wow! The England brand has shapes of him as Britannia Angel, a rock star, a pirate, a wizard, and even as a sexy waiter!" one teenage girl gushed.

"The Italy brand has shapes of pasta!" another squealed.

Some people were hesitant to see what the France and Russia brands had in them…

But WAIT! There's more!

Call now and we'll throw in a world map jigsaw puzzle and a photo of all the Hetalia characters, autographed by your favorites, absolutely FREE! You heard it hear, folks!

So just call: 1-800-GIMME-HETALIA-OS! Order now and we'll double your offer! Why don't you believe me? Yes, I said we'll double your offer! Buy one box of Hetalia-O's and get the second one for FREE! That means twice the figurines, twice the jigsaw puzzles, twice the autographed photos (so you can give one to a friend or just sell it on eBay and rake in the cash), and twice the history fun! All for only $5.99! (*cough* plus shipping and handling which is quadruple that amount *cough*…)

_Hetalia-O'._

Call NOW!

Right now!

I mean it!

Get off the couch and pick up the phone, you lazy daisy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Was REALLY bored, wanted to create a Hetalia story, looked at the cereal I was eating, looked at the infomercial on TV, here I am.

Yep.

You know what would make me happy? Reviews and favoriting. So please don't hesitate to do so! Thank you~ X3


End file.
